Silent Love Is Calling Faith
by Realise-FrenchFries
Summary: High on words we almost used, I'll run away in your footsteps. A collection of SonAmy oneshots and drabbles from a variety of Sonic universes.
1. Run Devil, Run

_Daylight,_ I kept reminding myself. _Nothing to worry about._

Although as I reached the patio and studied the dark glass. I couldn't tell that it was broken. Not until I stepped on something crunchy. My gaze flitted down and saw a shard of the glass, now crushed to pieces underneath my boot. Ignoring that, I nudged the house door, it gently swayed opened. I did see a padlock dangling from it's post, but that too was broken like the window. Being careful of the splinters, I reached for the door's handle, pushing it as gently and stepping through the doorway. The hinges hissed slightly, a quiet sound that nonetheless seemed too loud in the eerie silence.

Standing in the patch of sunlight that was spilling through the opened door, my eyes adjusted to the dimness within. Wind swirled through the open patio, dancing with the tattered curtains around me. I was in the living room. It had all been ordinary except for one thing. Couches. Television. A rocking chair.

And a body.

It was a female. She lay in front of the television, her brown hair spilling on the floor around her head. She possessed the most widest eyes possible, staring upward at the ceiling with a blank expression, her face was too pale even for a human. For a moment I thought her long hair was covering her neck as well, until I realized the dark line across her skin was dried blood. Her throat had been sliced.

The horrific scene was so surreal that I didn't even realise that I was gawking. With the way she was positioned, the woman might very well be asleep. Then my gaze fluttered onto another body. A human man on his side only a couple of feet away, with the same injury. Another one was left beside the couch. Across the room was another. And another. The number of bodies was endless. It was like I was looking at a naked graveyard in its purest form. They were everywhere, bodies and blood.

The scale of death around me eventually registered, and I felt my heart pounding. No, no. It wasn't possible. It was day time. Bad things couldn't happen in the daylight. A scream started to rise in my throat, but it was suddenly held back by a hand coming from behind me, cutting off my voice. I began to struggle, then I caught a whiff of Shadow's fur.

"You'd be dead if _he_ was still here."

I couldn't answer, both due to his hand over my mouth and my shock. _He_ was Sonic. As you probably already had guessed. Sonic was a murderer now, he was tested on by scientist because he wanted to gain answers about the negative effect he got with the chaos emeralds, but the experiment backfired when a human injected him with a chemical that his body rejected and he instantly turned twisted, like a lion who suddenly attacks its owner.

No one knows if he can be cured - or where he is in that matter. But for a fact, I knew that he had been here. After a few minutes Shadow removed his hand but stayed close behind me. I wanted to avert my eyes and look elsewhere, but my willpower to do so was gone. I couldn't pull away out of fear. Bodies everywhere. Blood everywhere. Personally, I have never seen someone die before. So this was my first encounter with death.

Finally, I turned toward him. "It's daytime," I whispered. "Bad things don't happen in the day." I heard the desperation in my voice, a little girl's plea that someone would say this was all a bad dream. The reason why I kept mentioning about the daylight was because Sonic couldn't move around during the day, his dark form was like a bat, sleeps in the day and wakes up at night. The reversed way to humans.

"Bad things can happen anytime," Shadow told me. "And this probably didn't happen during the day. This probably happened late last night."

I dared a peek at the bodies and felt my stomach lurch. Twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours to be dead. To have your entire existence wiped out within a single night - and no one knows that you were gone. My eyes fell on the body dragged near the couch, the one that was close to the female near the television. They were male, tall, and too slim to be a regular person. Shadow must've followed the line of my gaze.

"Christopher Thorndyke," he said.

I stared at Chris's bloody throat. "He's dead," I couldn't help but state the obvious. I mean, it seemed too unnatural to see a human friend of ours dead, and to know that he was dead. "How can he be dead? How could Sonic kill Chris?" It didn't seem possible. You couldn't kill your friends.

Then the rest of it clicked into place.

The bodies were his family. Chris's family. Ella the maid, Chuck...they were dead in front of me.

Shadow didn't answer. Instead his hand moved down and closed around where my own hand held a scrunched piece of paper. I flinched at his soft touch.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. I loosened my grip and let him take the paper.

"Outside. I found it on the ground."

He untangled it and studied it, holding it up to the sunlight to get a clearer view of what was on it. "Help me."

My mind, still stunned, took a while to process what Shadow had said. Then I got it. I took the paper from his hands and looked at it myself. Written in what looked like blood, and in messy handwriting, the words 'help me' stained through the page like a splotch of ink. I instantly could tell that the words were written by Sonic, because it was his handwriting. I knew his handwriting pretty well. This made me panic, thinking about him as a killer made me feel bad because all this time we thought he was enjoying the blood shed. When in reality, he was crying out for help. He'd lost control of his dark form completely and because of this he's on a killing spree to try and fix it. This was most likely a side effect from the chemicals the humans put inside him, something that should hopefully fade away.

"This can't be Sonic's doing." I told the ebony hedgehog. I realized I was using words like _can't_ and _don't_ in my statements. It wasn't easy having your core beliefs challenged and rearranged.

"He was blinded by his bloodlust to realise who he was killing."

I met his eyes. "Sonic would never -" I stopped. I was using one of those words again. _Never._ But I couldn't help it. During our mission in finding Sonic we used the one thing he was weakest against, sunlight. If he could travel during the day time now, then all our work was for nothing.

Shadow's face was stern, still for ready for anything, but the tiniest glint of sympathy flashed in his dark eyes as he watched me wage my mental battle.

"This changes everything, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It does."

And that was the start of an oncoming storm, that everything changed when we saw the carnage Sonic had left behind. He wasn't killing others because he liked it, but because he couldn't stop himself, like a robot malfunctioning. Sonic was blinded by a lust to see blood, to feel it coursing down his hands and drip from his fingers like raindrops, although this violence wasn't all black and white. There were stages he went through now and then when a streak of the old Sonic magically appeared, he'd realise what he was doing to everyone, and to himself. But this was very short lived. As a way to seek help before he was consumed by hunger again he left notes wherever he went, hoping that one of his friends would find it.

This was what brought us closer to him, Sonic's little hints. But there was also something else that we had to keep reconsidering; time. We were running out of time at a rapid rate, because soon, very soon, if we don't catch Sonic the rest of his humanity that he's clinging onto will dissolve away forever, and he'll remain in his dark form for the rest of his life.

This was the beginning. But the real trouble started during the night, six weeks after that event. I was asleep cuddling my blanket around my neck. Protecting myself. Until my sleeping pattern was disturbed by the slightest pindrop. It was the sound of shuffling that rudely awakened me. And I rezoned upright messing up the nest I had made around myself, blinking rapidly into the darkness.

My breathing was labored, spurting out in small rasps from the crack in my lips. I was breathing heavily out of fright of what might be hiding inside the blackness. The only sound that accompanied my wild conscious was the ticking of my clock.

_Tick. Tock._

It's sound was haunting, and as sharp as a swords slice, but it was the only thing that reassured me right now as I looked around the room. Mentally double-checking that nothing had been moved from it's place. That everything was how I left it before I fell asleep.

My gaze finally settled on my bookcase shoved near the curtainless window. There was a shift in the air. A bone-trembling chill that told me I wasn't alone. There was no shimmer of movement to confirm this, nor was there no tiny voice to call my attention. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and an outline came into focus. Standing like an empty shell of amour in the corner of the room, my body jerked forward to get a clearer look at the mysterious figure, and as I did this, I felt a solid lump clog my airways.

My entire skeleton turned into stone. My breathing abruptly stopped. I didn't dare move or speak, I didn't dare withdraw my wide orbs away from him. He was there, studying me. I saw him in the flesh. Still alive, so very much alive.

I watched his body materialize from nothing but shadows, coming forward toward the bed out of his corner. He looked like the famous vampire _Dracula_ appearing out of nowhere, except without the long cape and fangs. His fur was still coated jet black, as if he had rolled in a pool of black paint, but the ends of his spikes still peaked up slightly. From a distant they looked harmless, but I knew full well that they could easily hurt you. The only thing about him that was different were his eyes. Eyes that were usually soulless and blank, now had emerald orbs in them.

Desperate looking orbs that interlocked with mine instantly.

"Amy," Sonic breathed. He was stuck between his transformation, between his old self and his dark self, hints why his eyes hadn't completely vanished yet.

Instinctively my body hurdled off the bed, tumbling clumsily over a few objects on the floor in the process, I grabbed the nearest thing I could see through the black, which was my hammer, thankfully. I held the handle in a white-knuckled grip, spreading my feet and leveling it in front of me like a blade. It was my only protection against him. My plan was to knock him unconscious and call for help, but if that idea failed, I was going to drop everything and run.

Those same feelings I'd felt before returned to me, love mingled with terror. This time, I pushed through the love, not flinching in my attack. Not that it did much good. Hitting him was like hitting metal. Sonic shoved me back, and I staggered, still holding onto my hammer. I kept my balance and charged once more. This time, when we collided, he grabbed a hold of the hammer and ripped it from my hands. He then tossed it into the wall, like it weighed nothing.

"Amy," he said, deflecting one of my kicks effortlessly. "It's useless. Just stop it."

Oh, that voice. Sonic's voice. The voice I heard when I fell asleep at night, the voice that once told me everything was going to be okay...

No! It's not him. Sonic is gone. Dead. This is someone else.

Desperately, I pulled my mirror off its post. It wasn't much of a weapon, but I was desperate. I heard a forced, frantic battle cry, and some distant part of me realized I was making it. Again, I ran at Sonic, swinging the mirror as hard as I could. It probably would have hurt a little - if it had hit him in the first place. But it didn't.

The hedgehog smashed it again, taking it from me, and throwing it down. It smashed to pieces on the floor, sending shards of glass everywhere. In the same motion, he grabbed a hold of my arms to stop me from hitting or reaching for something else. His grip was solid, like it could break my bones, but I kept struggling.

He tried reasoning with me again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Ames, please stop."

My hands were fixed, so I struck out my legs and feet as best as I could. Again, it didn't do much. Without full use of the rest of my body for balance, I had no force to throw into my kicks. For his part, he looked more annoyed than truly concerned. With a loud sigh, he grabbed me by the shoulders and flipped me around, shoving me against the wall and immobilizing me with the full force of his body weight.

"Stop fighting me." His breath was warm against my neck, his body right up against my back. I knew his mouth was only a couple inches away from my ear. "I'm not going to hurt you."

My breath was coming in ragged gasps, and blood pumped through my brain, causing my head to throb. "Well, forgive me if I have a hard time believing that."

"If I wanted you dead I would have waited until you got to Chris's house and killed you then. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

We stayed like that for what felt like a long time, deadlocked. My mind raced. It was true that he probably would have killed me already if he really wanted to, yet that fact gave me no reason to believe I was totally safe. Nonetheless, we were at a draw in this fight. I could tell he was toying with me. And all this pointless fighting would eventually take a further toll.

No matter what I did I knew that I would suffer some sort of consequence. So in the end not only was this fight a draw, but it was also a losing battle on my behalf.

I gradually relaxed in his hold. "Okay."

He hesitated before letting me go, probably wondering if he could trust me. Sonic released me from the wall. And I turned around, all my instincts wanted to lash out and attack him again. Sternly, I had to remind myself of what he was capable of. Even though he'd let me go, he hadn't moved away. We were only a foot apart.

"I need your help," he said after a while.

I scoffed. "Give me one good reason why I should."

"Just hear me out."

"Why are you even here?" I tried my best to make my voice sound low and dangerous. If I was going to die tonight, I was going to do it Amy Rose style.

"I came to find you." He said.

"I came to get away from you."

For a moment, Sonic looked so stunned, as if what I said was something really silly.

"Why? Because I might kill you?"

I shot him a look that said he was acting stupidly clueless. "Isn't that what you did to Christopher?"

He stepped away and walked on without looking back. I was tempted to try to do a sneak attack on him, but something told me I'd probably only make it about four feet before getting backhanded. He leant against the door that led out of my room. I remained where I was, huddled against the wall.

Sonic studied me. And it felt strange. Part of me responded with excitement to the intensity of his gaze, loving the way he surveyed my body from head to toe. The other part of me felt dirty, like slime or muck was oozing over my skin.

"That's what I need your help with. I can't stop killing people. I don't want to do it. It's just something that happens in the heat of the moment," He turned thoughtful, eyes narrowing.

I kept my face blank. But inside, I was trembling with a mixture of fear and lust. I wanted him to touch me again, but then I cursed for thinking that way. "What makes you think that I could help you?"

"Well... I've been thinking," he began. His voice dropped to a low whisper again, like a snake slithering against my skin. "You could come with me."

I froze and stopped breathing altogether.

"No," was the only thing I could say. My brain couldn't come up with anything more complex, nothing witty or clever. His words were too terrifying to even begin to ponder. "No way."

"Why not? Think of all the places we could go...together."

"Where would you take me? What will you do to me?"

Just then a fatal look flashed in his emerald eyes, a wild flare of irritation clearly directed at me. Squeezing myself against the wall, I could tell that what I said inflicted serious emotional damage. I braced myself for him to strike me, but luckily nothing happened.

"We could." I saw Sonic compose himself, his expression swiftly turned neutral. His voice restored its softness again.

I shook my head more slower than I did before, still stuck in disbelief. "No. We can't. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Your alone, you've got no one to protect you. And protecting you has always been _my_ job."

"I am protected from the likes of you!"

My sluggish thoughts were interrupted when the window suddenly erupted. Sonic tensed, his attention distracted by the intruder breaking an entry. Seizing the only opportunity, I scrambled across my bed, sprinting for the broken window to make my great escape. But I barely reached three feet when he moved in front of me again.

His hand snaked behind my neck, shoving me against him, and he tilted my face up, pressing his lips against mine. They were as cold as the rest of his skin... and yet there was something warm in there, too. A voice in me screamed that this was sick and horrible... but at the same time, I lost track of the world around me as we kissed.

I wanted to shove him away so bad. I didn't want him anywhere near me...but it felt extremely good to suffocate inside his embrace. I felt like there were ice blocks around my hands, and my arms had turned into steel. This was probably my first kiss. And maybe I could accept that and be somewhat happy with it. But unfortunately it was with the Sonic I didn't love.

As quickly as it happened a force yanked us apart, slicing through the middle of our bodies. I felt a gush of wind punch me back a couple of feet and I smashed the back of my head against wall, receiving instant whiplash, the motion sent agonizing shockwaves down my spinal cord.

I was left gasping and wide-eyed, the only thing I could focus my attention on was the darkly figure standing in front of me in a protective stance. It took me a while for my thoughts to sort themselves out.

My eyes widened in acknowledgment. "Shadow!"

The black hedgehog peered over his shoulder, showing one of his common expressions of disappointment. "Seems like I can't leave you for five minutes Rose." He huffed, turning his attention back at Dark. I followed Shadow's gaze to the point of destination, as I saw what was in front of us, my heart sank deeper into the pits of a wasteland.

I recognized what was happening immediately. It was hard not to notice, those eyes had haunted my dreams. Pure white. No pupils. Absolutely dead inside. They used to watch me sleep as a child years ago, but I was unaware of their lingering presence at that time. Once I had woken up greeted by familiar green orbs, how giddy they used to make me feel, and how I always wanted those eyes on me at all times.

But now I hated them.

Dark barely spared me a glance and instead focused his full force of anger on Shadow. "What the hell is going on?"

Then his soulless eyes all of a sudden widened, drifting from the black hedgehog, to me. His fury turned into shock. "He's the one protecting you?"

Shadow shifted slightly, positioning himself directly in front of me. Some rebellious part wanted to snap and say I didn't need his protection, except...I kind of did. He looked over his shoulder briefly, ruby orbs downcast in my direction.

"Run." He simply instructed.

"But I -"

My words were left unfinished, because Shadow's voice triggered some kind of instinctive response. Just as he said those words Sonic sprang from the shattered window. Something that sounded like a snake's hiss spurted out between his clenched jaw. I had no time to dwell on why Shadow wanted me to leave him behind, or where he wanted me to go, or what was going to become of him. Despite how wide my bedroom was, Sonic reached his identical twin in seconds.

Shadow dodged his attack. I watched it happen. Even though Shadow told me to leave, I could have sworn that my feet were fixated to the carpet. So instead of obeying him like I should have done, I quickly shuffled backwards on my backside into the closest corner I could find, catching a glimpse of my shocked expression in a shard of my mirror.

A shout suddenly stole my attention. And Shadow snarled fiercely, face blazing with hatred. That fury radiated around him, his eyes narrowed and teeth showing. The black fur and red eyes contrasted sharply against each other. He lunged at his enemy, but Sonic caught him by the arm and swung him around, mouth open wide. I was puzzled at this action until I noticed fangs going straight for the hedgehog's neck.

A pair of knife-like fangs ripped through Shadow's skin like tearing apart a silky curtain.

His crimson orbs dilated, enlarging as wide as balloons. His limbs struggled to keep the strength going. Growing fainter. Dimmer. Slowly.

It wasn't until then, I finally understood.

Sonic had taken on his dark form not as a hedgehog, but as a vampire.

Sonic was a vampire.

There was no time to deem on this new information because if I didn't do anything Shadow would die, simple as that. And I wanted - needed - the black hedgehog by my side, I wanted him to live. I leapt to my feet with zero hesitation and sprinted toward Sonic, with my arms outstretched by my side in panic. My mind reeling. My stomach lurching.

"Take me!" I demanded so loud I felt the burn in my lungs. As well as all of my pent-up fear bursting out as anger. "Kill me and let him go."

Sonic's emerald orbs came back and flashed alluringly, instantly drawing his attention directly on me. He abruptly released Shadow as if he was a worthless toy. The ultimate lifeform collapsed in a heap, wheezing. Jerking his hands to apply pressure on the bite that was flowing lines of blood. It seeped between his iron fingers despite how hard he was pressing.

I looked from Shadow back to Sonic, witnessing the vampire hedgehog wipe his mouth using his forearm, cleaning off the plasma. Those eyes looked fresher than they did when he appeared. They glowed as brightly as torchlight, alive and more alert. Sonic never looked away from me once, the vibe I received from those orbs inspired fear within.

"Brave words." He began approaching me. "I almost believe you."

"They're true," I replied boldly.

Without warning, Sonic reached out and ran his fingers along the side of my face. I gasped. His hand was ice cold, but the way he touched me...it was the same. Exactly the same as I remembered. How was this possible? So similar, yet his looks were so deceiving.

"Killing you...isn't that simple," he said. His voice turned seductive, like chocolate rubbed against my naked skin. The sound of it alone was blissful. Like a melody to my ears. "So...will you come with me?"

I paused momentarily in my answer. My breathing labored. "Okay."

A genuine smile broadened his lips, again, the same mischievous grin that meant something else before all this. Though it still managed to tickle a soft spot in my chest like a feather. Sonic gingerly opened his arms out to me, and without protest I walked straight into them. A foreign wave of warmth trapped me like a cocoon. I was stuck, from that point onwards I knew that I was officially screwed. What on earth was I thinking? Going along with him blindly...well, I had no choice.  
>Briefly my gaze greeted Shadow's gaze as Dark continued hugging me firmly. The words came to mind: Run. The most important thing Shadow said. If your out of options, run.<p>

Now was that time for me to run.

My hand closed around a pair of scissors, which I'd hidden in my back pocket of my pajamas.

I would never forget Sonic, not for the rest of my life. I was going to miss him like hell. I knew that. But what I also knew was that he was a murderer, a supernatural being. It didn't matter that he wasn't acting himself right now. It didn't matter that he was poisoned by humans. I had to accept that there was no cure to save him.

With a speed he wasn't ready for, I struck out and plunged the scissors through his stomach. My strength was there - digging the weapon deep into his body as hard as I could.

And as I did it, it was like piercing my own stomach at the same time.

His eyes widened in shock, lips parting.

After that initial surprise, his features and breathing had gone still, giving the illusion of death. I knew that he wasn't actually dying, but he might as well have been. I had exactly five minutes at most before he healed and shook this off. I had no time to mourn for what was and what might have been. I had to act now. No hesitation.

I threw his arms off of me, swirling towards Shadow who was still wheezing on the floor. I knelt down and dragged his arm over my head and around my shoulders, being careful not to inflict more damage to his neck as I lifted him up. I stood up with Shadow and gave Sonic one last pained look. A few tears I had hidden from him earlier now ran down my face. That was all I could allow myself. If I had a later, I'd mourn then. Before leaving, my gaze lingered on the scissors. I wanted to take it with me; it was my only weapon. Pulling it out would mean he'd wake up in about a minute. I needed the extra time. With a sigh, I turned my back on him, hoping I'd find a weapon elsewhere.

Then I booted the door open, rushing out of my house into the colorless night.


	2. Inked

The constant pulse of the beat tickled the bottom of Amy's feet like a brush of a birds feather. The only way to get rid of the ticklish feeling was to keep on moving, stomping and swaying her hips in perfect harmony with the music. The pink hedgehog raised both hands above her head, swinging that flawless waist of hers as if she was a belly dancer. In her right hand she held a drink, keeping aware that she had it in that hand, she was careful not to spill it everywhere as she jiggled around the small dance floor.

Towards her left she spotted a white bat climbing on top of a coffee table, wobbling on weak legs she began spinning around and bouncing. Amy looked up, giggling girlishly as Tails leapt onto the sofa to her right, joining in with the fun like a wild animal fist pumping. She felt like her body had broken past the limit, entering a state of euphoria where everything didn't feel quite real, yet she wanted to stay there in that world of daydreams and not return to reality the next morning. She didn't want this night to end because she was feeling a sensation she had never experienced before, it was wonderful!

Something hit the floor, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Amy stepped back and felt herself tumble, tripping over something as small as an empty glass bottle. The fall didn't feel quite real either, it felt like she was falling forever instead of falling a short distance to the floor. Swiftly someone caught her. Amy's gaze darted up to see that it was Sonic clinging onto her body desperately, he also fell back with her in the process. The two hedgehog crashed onto the carpet with Amy lying on top of Sonic.

Neither of them apologized, instead they did the opposite and roared in laughter. Sonic's arms naturally enclosed around her waist, Amy's head rested on his chest. She could feel the rapid thrusting of his heart punching her right cheek underneath his skin.

"Ames, are you drunk?" The pink hedgehog felt vibrations rumble from his chest as he spoke. Her head jerked up to look at him, the alcohol clouded her thoughts like the smoke from a nuclear cloud.

"No, not at all," Amy giggled. "Are you?"

"Me neither," Sonic decided finally when in fact he was, but not as much as Amy was.

She smiled sweetly. Suddenly fingers began fiddling with sensitive spots on her body, the most unbearable ticklish parts of all. Amy jiggled frantically, throwing herself over, she rolled into the space beside Sonic. Her eyes squeezed shut as tears threatened to break through the barriers and pour down her blushing cheeks the harder she laughed and screamed, "stop it! Stop it!"

Sonic smirked. "Keep begging, I like it when you beg."

Amy screeched louder, tossing herself over again so that she was on her back. The alcohol scolded her throat, leaving it very dry. "Please!" She pleaded. "I give up!"

The blue hog stopped instantly, and without thinking, he sprang forward, unable to wait, and kissed Amy's lips.

Her heart exploded like a paintball, splattering colorful splodges inside her lungs whilst daisies grew within her veins, spreading like a disease until she felt a flame ignite. Amy kissed back fiercely with a raw purpose. His hands explored her body. Tracing down the sides and stroking the dimples of her flesh, Amy felt herself smiling as she felt Sonic twiddle her tail. Wow this felt good! But apart from that the rest of their kiss felt like a blur, a fuzzy memory that she couldn't remember fully, which was so disappointing.

Eventually they gasped to catch their breath, pulling away to stare at one another in a mixture of awe and shock. Then the blue hedgehog got up, his fingers still knotted in the gaps between hers. He began tugging her arm, urging her to stand up beside him.

"What?" Amy said.

"I want to go somewhere, come with me," Sonic grinned, tugging harder.

Obediently the female struggled to her feet, still holding his hand tightly. She felt so happy - the happiest she had ever been in her life in fact, as Sonic led his female companion out of the living room and into the night.

~X~

Amy stretched her arms, reaching and grasping for the clouds. Once she heard a dull click coming from her back, she moaned, relieved that she no longer felt stiff. Then she swallowed, stopping a big yawn from escape, and digging her fingers into her eyes, she looked around observing every detail carefully.

Her puffy orbs took their time to focus on anything properly. They drifted to look at herself, finding that she still wore the clothes from the previous night, apart from they were saggy and wrinkled, not to forget, one of her socks were missing, she stared at her naked toes not fully processing that piece of information. Amy wore a red tank top that hugged around her small stomach, along with dark blue jeans that she soon noticed were torn near the kneecap.

Something had disturbed her sleep, but she couldn't put a finger on what that was, and she saw nothing as she scanned the room. It was early morning, considering that outside the sun was just peeking over the horizon. Amy leant over on her side towards the alarm clock placed on the coffee table. '5:30 AM' the numbers read.

Amy sat up, stretching wildly again, removing more knots in her body. The pink hedgehog paused abruptly as a jolt of discomfort jabbed her chest, it was a type of pain you got when you were stung by a bumble bee, except imagine that ten times as worse with a thousand bees. Her hands jerked up to rub the location of the pain, but as she felt her skin, her fingertips sensed something odd like nails embedded in her flesh. She looked down to see something unbelievably strange.

There was a pattern coloring her entire chest. It stretched from the left side of her collarbone across to the right with thin lines swirling in tiny circles, the ends of those lines looked as sharp as thorns from a rose bush except they weren't actually prickly. These lines were imprinted on her skin like a stain.

Puzzled, Amy sprang from wherever she was sleeping and hurried into the bathroom, stumbling over a couple of chairs on her way. She staggered into the restroom, instantly going for the mirror she stood there in utter awe. Her hands gently caressing the inked tattoo on her chest. The swirls looked similar to weeds growing out of control over her body, some lines were deeper colored than others, indicating the places where the needle had pressed hardest. Amy saw parts of the skin was red and sore.

Though the tattoo itself was somewhat quite beautiful, she soon realized that this wasn't just any old design. In the middle there was something written in italic writing, it stood out like a sore thumb. It was a name, and that name read; _Sonic_.

Amy almost tripped over in amazement as she continued gawking at the tattoo in horror. "I don't remember getting that." She spoke out loud. She didn't remember getting inked at all, what was she doing last night anyway? She settled down on the closed toilet seat in deep thought. Last night was Tails's eighteenth birthday party - then she remembered making out...then nothing.

Oh wait!

Suddenly Amy dashed out of the restroom and back into the living room where she noticed all her friends sleeping in the most weirdest places possible. Rouge and Knuckles slept on the carpet with their arms and legs tangled like necklaces tied in a knot. Rogue's head was gently resting on his chest whilst her right hand rested on his stomach. Knuckles's left arm ended up around the bat's shoulders, his right tucked behind his head acting like a pillow. They looked cute sleeping together like that.

On the couch above them the birthday boy himself slept in an awkward position. His chest rising and falling tenderly, his yellow sponge like fur looked sticky from the amount of sweets he consumed before dropping off to sleep without a care. From what Amy could remember, he blacked out the moment his head hit the pillow. On top of him, Cream snoozed into his chest fur, her arms hugging his middle.

Eventually Amy's gaze darted towards the sofa where she came from to find a blue boy snoring on the floor next to it. Her eyes took in the form of Sonic curled up in a ball of azure fluff. The female neared closer, carefully examining the black thing imprinted on his left arm. To Amy's astonishment she noticed a different design and a name written in black italic writing. It stained Sonic's upper arm. It read; _Amy_.

As she put two and two together, her lips broadened into a massive grin, for she and Sonic had both gotten a tattoo of each other's name without realizing it. They were too drunk to remember doing it. And now there was no way of removing the evidence. It was as if they were married for life but without using a ring.


	3. Lonely Star

_**Notes: **__I had no idea where I was going with this at the time but it sounded mysterious once I read through it, and I felt proud of it. For some reason Sonic is leaving because he feels that he can't face Amy without giving into his feelings for her. He doesn't want to lose control, hints why he's leaving. Hope you like it! _

**_~x~_**

The blood that coursed through her veins boiled and heated up rapidly. The feeling felt like acid trickling like a broken pipe in the back of her brain, she could feel his presence. His dominance overpowering her entire body from head to toe. She didn't even have to turn around. The feeling was already there, embedded like the roots from a flower.

"I know your behind me," Amy spoke as if her voice would distort the night. "There's no need to creep up anymore, you know." That last sentence was said with a wide toothy grin on her face, her lips curled up into a knowing smile.

The figure behind her was somewhat feeling nervous. They were hedgehog, just like her. With deep blue spikes drooping down the back of his head like tired sunflowers, their fur shimmered and blew gracefully in the delicate breeze that was passing by.

In one hand he gripped onto a homemade charm bracelet, the accessory had pink seashells attached to it, some parts of the bracelet had knots, preventing it from coming undone. But the shells weren't as grand looking as they used to be, instead they looked worn out and old. The string that held the pieces together was fragile, but that wasn't the point.

What made this bracelet so special to Sonic was that it was made by the girl in front of him. A year ago on the human planet before they left to return home, his friends were on beach that was ambushed by Eggman. Sonic was being pulled into the sea by a robot until Amy appeared from the sky and used her hammer to break apart the arm that held her hero. Sonic was free, and soon afterwards the two of them embraced.

Just as he was going to depart, she stopped him, showing the charm bracelet that she had made for him that day. He remembered every word from that conversation.

"Sonic, this is a bracelet I made you to protect you in the water."

"You made it for me?"

"If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck."

"Really?"

He remembered reaching out to take it, but suddenly an earthquake caused them both to stumble. Amy let go of the bracelet, where Eggman's new robot landed on it, destroying all that hard work. She was furious, and she burnt that anger on Eggman by throwing him down into the sea, it wasn't long until she joined him, too blinded by rage to register her actions.

Watching Amy plummet felt like watching a horror movie. Sonic couldn't do anything to help but stand and watch. Later that day he saved her, secretly stealing the bracelet, he ran away and fixed it. Ever since then he'd worn it underneath the cuff of his white glove.

Whenever she approached him it became more difficult to keep his cool, like each day was getting harder than the one before. It was why he was leaving in the morning - to some place further away than here. He did not know or care where he ended up. Just anywhere away from her.

A selfish part of him was telling him to leave without saying goodbye and never return. But his caring side was too overpowering. He couldn't leave _without_ saying goodbye to her. If he did that he knew he would painfully regret it.

She turned, questioning her movements as she laid eyes on him. The look on his face was the same as the one she had dreamt of so many times. There was a fire, a hot redness rising in his cheeks. Was he angry? Embarrassed? She longed to know, but she didn't dare to ask.

"What's the matter?" Amy could hear the worry in her voice, having of picked up on the blue hedgehog's anxious behavior.

"I - I'm leaving." Sonic stammered, instantly regretting his poor choice of words. "I was going to tell you - " He broke off. He shouldn't lie to her, that was totally unfair. He had no intention of letting her know about his plans. Telling her would make the situation worse, and it would make it harder for him to leave. Had he let things go too far already?

Amy drew closer, her jade orbs fell on the item in his hand. "My bracelet?"

Her startled tone was a harsh reminder of the reason why he was leaving. He was leaving because of her. But to Amy, she was more astonished towards the fact that he still kept the bracelet. For the past week, ever since he'd made his choice, he'd been struggling to pull away. It took a great effort to turn his back and run away - in fact it was the same feeling he'd got whenever he did run away from her, but even more worse this time.

Sonic looked down at the bracelet in his hand, not ashamed that he was caught holding it. A frozen chill shivered down his spine as he realized - the discovery of his true feelings for her. They would destroy him. Kill him from inside out. No. He couldn't let his emotions show, not now. Not yet.

He should have been more careful.

""_This is the bracelet I made you to protect you in the water"" _he quoted their conversation, then added, ""_If you wear it, it'll bring you good luck."" _

The pink hedgehog's eyes expanded suddenly, her shock rising in her stomach. "You still remember what I said? I didn't think you would keep - "

"I know." He outstretched that hand towards her, the lucky charm dangled from the spaces between his fingers. Amy looked at the accessory for a moment, then back at Sonic. The astonishment on her face wasn't surprising, but yet he couldn't tell her why he was leaving. The truth would break her heart.

"You really are serious about leaving aren't you?" She whispered. The faint lining of her tear ducts began to water. _Don't cry. You have to stay strong._

"Yes."

"Then take me with you," Amy blurted out. Just in time as well. The cyan teenager watched her suck in a breath, wishing to take back her plea as the tears were about to overpower her beautiful eyes. She always gave him a certain look, and there was a certain tone in her voice that was exposed just to him. And right now she was using it, trying to persuade him to stay.

"No," He said in a monotone. "I leave tomorrow morning. If you cared for me at all, you would stay here and not follow me."

"_If_ I care about you?" She repeated, almost as if she was talking to herself. "I...I love-"

"Don't."

"No! I have to say this. I...I love you. I'm positive. And if you leave-"

"If I leave I save both of us." Sonic spoke slowly through gritted, trying to make her understand. _What's the point?_ She'll never understand, she's just a girl. He nodded at the braclet. "Just take it Amy, please." Amy didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that Sonic was leaving for good or the fact that he said please. Gingerly she reached out anyway, hesitating to touch the gift she made for him...remembering, always remembering...

Eventually Amy recoiled, jerking her hand away as if it burnt her to take it. "No, you keep it. I made it for you, so it's yours. At least carry a piece of me around with you." The pink hedgehog hoped that Sonic didn't see the hurt in her eyes. "But before you go, there's one thing I've been meaning to ask you." Amy kicked the ground with the tip end of her boot, looking down at the ground for a moment. This was it. There was no turning back now.

"Amy...do you still care about me?" It was as if Sonic had stolen those exact words from the tip of her tongue. It was as if he was a mind reader. And Amy was amazed for a second, having of been caught off guard, she didn't expect him to ask such a question before her. Hell, she found it astonishing that he would ever ask such a question in his life!

"Y-yes," She stammered, her heart raced faster, her stomach bursting with uncontrollable butterflies. "Actually, I was going to ask you a similar question."

A small rumble sounded out in the male's throat, loud enough to be heard. "Surprise, surprise."

Suddenly her rage appeared without warning. "What does that mean? I've just told you that I love you!"

"Amy we've had this conversation before..." the blue hedgehog was getting tired of the same conversations, the same things being said over and over again. He just wanted it all to end. He didn't want to face this overly obsessed girl anymore. Everyday of his life, he wanted to be free of her. For good. "I can't be the one you've always wanted."

"No Sonic, your everything I've dreamt about. Your all I ever want. Why can't you see that?"

"I'm not who you think I am," he admitted shyly. "I can't make you happy."

"You always make me happy!"

Suddenly his glassy gaze flickered dangerously, he let out a loud frustrated growl. His angry outburst made her regret her words as soon as they left her mouth. Amy's teeth bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes stung with incoming tears. The strain in her eyes told Sonic that she was using bit of strength to keep her from crying.

"Don't cry." He said in an emotionless tone.

"But your leaving me," Her voice cracked as she spoke but she managed to pick herself pretty quickly. "And you promised me that you wouldn't! You mean to say that you were lying to me when you told me that?" She challenged, reaching out and taking his hand to draw it into her chest, into the place where her heart was.

"What?!" The blue hedgehog looked offended. "No Amy! That's silly, you know for a fact that I would never lie to my friends."

"You would to keep them safe." Amy's comeback was smart and accurate, which threw him off guard.

This bizarre warmth of her fur under his hand made him shiver. He'd been close to Amy before but that was in a forced way, in those times where he had no choice but to be pressed up against her. But never had he purposefully reached out to touch her. He tried to ignore how close they were, feeling her tiny heart pumping through the cotton red dress. Amy was right. He could lie to keep his friends safe. But he hated lying, it just wasn't his thing. It was harder for him to lie to Amy than it was to lie to someone else like Tails. Around at this point, Amy was sweating with excitement, she was expecting him to pull away at the first chance he got...But he didn't.

"As much as I don't want you to go," the pink hedgehog said breaking the awkward silence. "I'm sure your leaving for a good purpose, because I know that you wouldn't leave for the sake of it. I just want you to know that no matter how long you take, I'll always be back here waiting for you. I know I've told you this so many times before, but I feel like I should tell you more than once."

In that moment, Sonic felt her heart beat increase, it was speeding up as quickly as a running cheetah, then it was slowing back down. "I love you Sonic the hedgehog...please don't ever forget that."

She withdrew his hand off her chest slowly, the strange sensation of the cold struck and made him miss the touch. Amy dropped his hand so that it fell back at his side again, she turned around treasuring this last few minutes as she walked away from her beloved hero, as the tears finally became undone from her eyes.

For the first time in his life the cyan teenager felt incomplete. He felt as empty as a cardboard box, this feeling of loneliness wasn't new to him, expect it felt much stronger now than before. He watched Amy with wide eyes, watching her small figure vanish into the midnight. He wanted to chase after her but found that his feet had no rhyme. His voice was struck in his throat and the only words that were left unsaid hung like a coat peg on his lips.

"I love you too Amy."

Was all he could say.


	4. Love Shack

Notes: based after episode 6 of Sonic Boom where Sonic gave Amy permission to decorate his shack, I had an idea for a SonAmy moment where they could slow dance in the show and come close to a kiss but it doesn't happen. I like making these characters suffer that's just me. :D Hope you enjoy it. Also inspired by Ed Sheeran's song "_Thinking Out Loud". _

**~x~**

Sonic was all for things that were unique. He was the type of guy who liked to stand out from the crowd and be proud of it. He enjoyed being out of the ordinary and rarely tried to follow a pack. But when it came to his shack, he preferred to keep that in its original state. It had colorless walls with a few cobwebs growing in the corners, and occasionally you'd find the odd speck of dust. That shack was the place where he kept all his possessions, such as his coconut collection - which he specifically said was off limits.

But did she listen?

Of course not.

Despite his gentle warning she still touched his prideful collection. The fact was he didn't want it being moved around, so when he got to the shack to see how Amy was doing, he paused momentarily in the doorway before entering, gawking at a certain spot near the back wall where there'd usually be a shelf with coconuts on it.

"Bang bang into the roooom," a voice wailed from the floor, it was so close it made him jump. "Bang bang all over yoooou..."

He looked down and saw the particular girl he was looking for. Amy was on all fours holding a dirty rag in her left hand and singing from the top of her lungs. She wore a plain t-shirt that looked two sizes too big. It was filthy, and sloppy-wet which made it droop halfway to the floor. To match, her legs were dressed in dirty jeans that hugged tightly to her hips. Even that dragged behind her. He then saw the bucket next to the hand holding the rag, it clicked in his brain that she was scrubbing the floors until her little hearts content.

Amy tried hard not to enjoy the lifting of months of grime, seeing the subtle colors of each floorboard reappear as she scooped up the dirty rag in the bucket again. There was a boombox on the floor near the empty shelves, playing pop music in the background, it was the only company she had. Upon Sonic's arrival she stopped her chores immediately, sitting back on her heels and listened, as if waiting for him to give his feedback on her hard work.

"Where's my coconut collection?" Sonic asked. He noticed that her quills were raggedy. Streaked with sweat and pushed to the side out of eyesight.

"Over there." Sonic followed Amy's pointing finger to see a mountain of coconut shells stacked in a corner. There were so many the top of the pile touched the bottom of the window pane.

"I thought I told you not to touch that." He noted to himself that none of the coconuts were damaged, much to his relief.

"They were in my way. Be thankful I didn't throw them in the bin," she said, dripping with sarcasm.

"You wouldn't dare." The hedgehog's emerald eyes widened as he looked at her more intently.

That caught her attention. She realized she was hitting one of his soft spots, because it wasn't often you saw Sonic getting defensive. Amy's brows perked up, sensing the drastic change in his attitude she slowly got up from the floor, refusing to avert her eyes as if they were competing in a staring competition. For some reason there was a tint of emotion in his face, more expression than she'd seen out of him during the last two days - but she didn't have time to dwell on this. Because for now, they were locked in battle.

"I really would." Amy snarled. Still holding onto the soaked rag she dumped it back into the bucket, then turned around to walk towards the coconut pile. As Sonic stared, Amy took her wet, sloppy hands, with their broken nails, the skin red from hot water and soap, and picked up one of his precious coconuts. "Who wouldn't want to get rid of ithis?/i Oh yeah - that would be you."

Without hesitation Sonic suddenly launched himself at her to grab the coconut. Amy sidestepped - giggling out of amusement. In her field of vision she saw the open doorway, a cunning plan formed. She turned on Sonic, and it was like nothing else in the universe existed except him. A familiar sensation followed when their gazes locked, and since the day they met that feeling became natural. But Amy wasn't going to let this stop her escape.

She lunged for the door. His eyes only had a moment to widen before diving in her way. She tried to duck beneath his arms, but failed. Effortlessly he ripped her away, hands clawing up her arms, he pinned them behind her back. These hands were strong, backed by muscles earned through years of training. His hold was firm but delicate, though it was enough to force her hands to release the coconut. Amy struggled against his hold. They were so closely matched but Sonic outweighed her more.

"Let me go!" The pink hedgehog whined like a child.

Sonic chuckled triumphantly as a toothy-grin almost touched the bottom of his eyes. Slowly, slowly Amy felt the energy in her body evaporate. She stopped fighting him. The warmth of his embrace made her relax, once realizing how close they really were. Sonic recognized the immediate change and relaxed his hold as well, turning her around to face him. Her cheeks turned tomato red when his hand touched the side of her face, his fingers light on her skin. Whilst his spare arm tucked itself around her waist, cradling her. The blazing sun beamed through the window like a spotlight, deluging them and reflecting off the dust that lingered in the air.

Amy slipped into his arms. She enjoyed the softness of his fur and the sweet smell of him. A much slower song started to play from the boombox, which set emotions on fire. Emotions so deep from their past that have taught them to appreciate the present and to savor each touch and sensation. The blue hedgehog turned her head to the side so she could rest her cheek against his chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat rumbled through his ribs, soothing her wild, creative mind.

As she moved closer in his arms, in one motion he hoisted her up, placing her feet on top of his shoes. Sonic squeezed her giving his warmth and strength. Then Amy laughed at the blue hedgehog as he swung sideways with her balancing on his feet. The fingers that cupped her cheek threaded through her left hand, filling the gaps between like a perfect puzzle piece.

"And you tell me you don't dance." You could hear the grin in his low voice. Neither of them hurried the dance, but simply took pleasure in being close and knowing they will have no boundaries between them during, or after the dance ended.

"Well I don't have control of my feet right now, do I?" She said, glancing down. Chuckling, Sonic lifted her off his feet back onto the ground, their hands still linked together as tightly as a constrictor knot. Then he raised her right arm above her head in time with the music twirling her like a spinning ballerina inside a jewelry box. Amy went with the flow, grinning as he gently pulled her back into his arms again afterwards.

This moment reminded Amy of the time when her friends were invited to a ball. She remembered the way everyone was dressed so elegantly. She wore a dark purple dress and long, white gloves covering her hands and elbows. That night she was responsible for introducing Sticks the badger into the room, and she remembered looking up the stairs with the eyes of jealousy as sharp as ever, for she had her arm looped through Sonic's.

That selfish part of her wanted Sonic for herself - despite the fact she knew that introducing her friend was all for show. During the time Amy knew him the only contact he gave her was a quick hug, and that was one time. In the ballroom he seemed more than happy to link arms with Sticks, someone who was more crazier than her.

_He probably still considers me as a friend,_ the thought passed through her mind and she frowned. She felt like she was hanging by a thread, deciding if she should climb or let herself fall. With him she was always second guessing - it was a vicious cycle she lived with for as long as she could remember. However as Amy grew older she decided to change her attitude and play 'hard-to-get', but whether that was working or not, there was no way of telling.

She loved him, freely and unconditionally. There was no denying it as much as she tried. Amy knew she loved him from the moment when "home" went from being a place to being a person.

"This is silly," She sighed. Sonic looked down at her puzzled, but he didn't open up to protest. "You've never acted this way towards me before, so whats made today so different?"

"I really did think you looked pretty." He said suddenly, there was a strange quality in his voice that sounded so foreign it forced her to look up.

"What?"

"At the ball a few days ago. I thought you looked pretty wearing the dress, so much so I started to panic."

"Well you can relax. Just because you thought I looked pretty doesn't mean we have to spent every minute together." There was a pause and momentarily Sonic glanced down at Amy, taking her in like a sponge. A small smile tainted his lips before saying, "Was you hoping we would?"

"I'm always hoping." That kind of came out in a rush and Amy regretted saying it in the way she did. It made her sound desperate and petty, though quickly she composed herself by sucking in a huge breath. "Sonic," she hoped there wasn't too much emotion in her voice. She didn't want to scare him like she did in the past. "There's something else I've been wanting to say but before I do I just...I want you to know that you don't have to say it back, I know your not ready and I don't want you to say it just because you feel like-"

"I love you too."

With that one sentence, everything in her world shattered. Time slowed to one beat of a pulse. The world became his eyes, his voice. This wasn't real. None of it could be real. It felt like a dream. She resisted the urge to close her eyes and pinch herself to see if she'd wake up moments later. But no, that wasn't the case. No matter how unbelievable it all seemed, this was no dream. This was reality. This was flesh and blood. Sonic took pleasure in watching her jaw drop open, too flabbergasted to breathe. The words she's been longing to hear from him for years finally came out, though she wasn't prepared for what those words would do to her emotionally.

"You said it..." Amy finally managed to say.

Sonic shrugged. "There's no denying that I have feelings for you that can't be explained in any other way."

It was then that Amy pressed her right palm against his cheek - eyes widening when he rubbed that cheek into her hand. "What are you-"

"Shh," Sonic soothed. Lifting her face up using two fingers under her chin. "Just go with it. I'm trying something new."

The blue blur searched those eyes in the soft sunlight that stretched through the window beside them. He loved the smell of her skin and the touch of her breath against his neck. Sonic moved closer, pulling Amy's face in at the same time, her body responded closing the gap. He heard her inhale sharply as if she was diving underwater, too eager to kiss him. However before their lips connected something heavy banged on the door.

"Sonic are you here?" _Crap._ Both hedgehogs wrenched themselves from each other as quickly as whiplash. Amy instantly dropped back onto her knees, throwing the rag out of the bucket and smacking it on the floor, whilst Sonic lunged for the door seconds before the intruder had the chance to open it.

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?" Sonic greeted a baffled echidna who reached out to turn the handle but was too slow to grab it. Knuckles stood in the door for a moment blinking rapidly. He glanced beyond Sonic's shoulder at the girl scrubbing the floor, she knew he was there, but she didn't make an attempt to acknowledge his presence. Her eyes remained glued to the rag clenched in a white-knuckled grip. When Sonic cleared his throat, the echidna's dilating eyes snapped back to his.

"Did I interrupt something?" Knuckles's suave tone was loud enough to reach her earshot. Amy jerked her head up to gape at him, and the muscular male snickered, unabashedly winking at the girl who shot back a glare. The blue hedgehog had a sudden, possessive urge to shield his female companion from all eyes and perhaps land a punch directly in the echidna's face for good measure.

"No, not at all! I came to make sure my coconut collection was safe." Trust Sonic to think of something on the spot. That seemed to be his specialty - even though what he said wasn't entirely the truth. Knuckles remained mute, regarding his friend carefully with an odd stare. After what seemed like the longest minute of his life, Sonic felt a wave of relief when Knuckles said, "right. Anyway I came by because Tails wants your help."

A cheerful smile crossed the blue hedgehog's face as he lifted a hand to pat the echidna's back, in the process he turned him around shoving him lightly out the door. Though before Sonic could follow he peered behind him, staring at the pink hedgehog who was already looking at him. A sly grin created a thin line on her lips, her jade orbs twinkled as their gazes locked. Sonic couldn't prevent his smile growing wider at the way she was looking at him.

"I'll see you later then." Amy said, her mouth parted to form a full lengthed smile showing off her teeth.

The blue blur turned away, leaving the door open on his way out. But just before he went completely out of earshot, Amy heard him say, "later than you think." His voice had a new shine to it, and it was full of mischief.


	5. Counting Stars

Since one of my followers on Tumblr posted a quote from this story on tumblr I thought it'd be a good idea to actually upload the story for everyone to read! ^-^ This was originally a request from one of my watchers on DeviantART, and I'm very proud with how this turned out. :) I've proof read the entire story, correcting errors and spelling. Please enjoy.

**Pairing: **Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose.

**Fandom: **Sonic the hedgehog.

**~x~**

Out of all the nights when Amy wanted to get a decent nights sleep, she found herself as wide awake as an annoying, screechy cockroach. She tossed and turned, struggling to find a more comfortable spot to settle down. Now and then turning her pillow over to feel the colder side against her cheek. Whatever she did, nothing seemed to work. It was one of those nights where she was lying in bed, thinking about literally everything. One of those nights where her thoughts were like a merry go-round that never stopped. One of those nights where her thinking clouded her brain and turned it into mush. One of those nights where she couldn't stop thinking about Sonic.

Yes, Sonic. She was always thinking about Sonic. Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. All day and all night long, so it wasn't as if this night was any different from previous nights. When in fact, for some bizarre reason it was kind of different, how? She couldn't answer that either.

Amy was losing sleep, dreaming about the things they could become if Sonic stopped judging her, maybe he could get to know the real her hidden beneath the girlish screaming she did. Sorrow tugged on her heartstrings the more she thought about him. She also felt disappointed when she thought about him leaving her behind - something he often did.

The image of him running into the sunset transitioned into another emotion she felt; anger. Often - as much as she tried not to - Amy lost her temper at how blind he was acting. Blind to her affections, blind to all the hints she kept giving away in hopes that Sonic would pick up the pieces and realize the real deal. But as usual, for years no end, he didn't notice her, and this always left Amy in a more emotional state than she felt the day before.

The pink hedgehog curled herself up into a ball, sighing in frustration, her fingers clenched into fists. She shut her eyes as if to banish the memories of his grinning face, floating in front of her conscious, trying so desperately to annoy her. Why did she do this? She knew for a fact nothing between them was ever going to happen. Ever. So why did she keep going? Hope. That's why.

She clung onto that one hope that everything would turn out bright in the end. Maybe Sonic would finally confess his undying love for her one day. That he would take her in his arms and tell her how sorry he was for being a jerk...as if that would ever happen.

Finally Amy shuffled out of bed, walking towards the window. The stars were dotted in the black abyss, like specks of glitter scattered over the floor. Apart from sunrises she loved astronomy as well. That was hobby she didn't talk about, stargazing was a hobby that felt private to her. Some nights when she was bored, she started counting the dots, trying to put a number to each one - though that was simply impossible. There were so many. And each night held a different number.

She leant forward, resting her elbows on the ledge, her gaze admired every single star and their silvery shine, how they looked like diamonds brighter than the sun. A heavy bang grabbed her attention. Amy could've sworn she saw a streak of blue passing by.

Instantly her body language changed and took hold of the window ledge, she hurled it open, jerking her head out to inspect this blue streak. A sparkle of hope thumped in her chest so loud, but when she looked again, the streak was gone.

_Oh. _She thought miserably, imagining a dark cloud drizzling over her head. _Maybe I was seeing things. _Gently, Amy closed the window, staring down at her hands. Those gloves she wore were absent now, every night she took them off before bedtime. She sighed before looking up from her hands at the correct moment, her heart somersaulted like a gymnast.

There it was again.

A blue thing darted for the forest a mile from her house, across the back yard, over the fence, the mysterious figure disappeared. Beyond the shadows of tall trees, she watched it run as if trying to escape a labyrinth. Amy felt a burst of determination to track down whatever this shimmer of movement was. Departing from the window, she grabbed her coat and sprinted out of the front door.

Amy shielded her face as she ran through the wildlife, with no precise knowledge of this thing's whereabouts. She just saw it running this way and hoped that she'd find it out of luck. Eventually the thick branches cleared, and her feet came to a stop in the middle of a landscape of grassland. On the ground there were no paw prints of any strange smells she could follow, her head turned scanning the blackness. Still nothing. She was left empty handed.

_Where on earth did it go?_ Amy started pacing, searching below the trees and through the bushes like a dog looking for it's bone.

_Snap!_

Amy halted, her feet kicked the soil as a figure emerged from within the shadows.

It was the outline of a human, or some sort of person. Amy felt anxious as she watched in unease, behind that was another silhouette, then another, and another. Her toes curled inside her boots, as if her they would pin her to the ground. As more ghastly figures continued to materialize from the nothing, soon there were ten of them advancing in their stride in her direction, breaking from a walk into a sprint.

The pink hedgehog began her journey backwards, but a strand of loose vine squeezed hard around her ankle, yanking her down. The army of shadows emerged more into the glistening moonlight that shone above the world, revealing it's full appearance; to her horror she realized they were wolves, and they looked quite furious. Her sensitive ears tuned into the flinty sounds of growling coming from the wolves. They were closer now. And Amy cowered into the dead leaves around her. She braced herself to be bitten or scratched or torn apart like the leaves. The wolf at the front of the group pounced with both paws extended out. It's jaw of razor teeth wide open - then something knocked it out of range.

The wolf howled as it's opponent sunk it's teeth into the flesh of it's shoulder. Struggling, the creature snapped it's jaw at the intruder's face like a crocodile. The beast quickly buried it's muzzle underneath it's body and tossed the wolf into the sky away from her.

Amy peered between her arms just as the wolf rolled away, a huge gash seeping scarlet on the ground. The animal swirled round, looking down at her with a full face of concern softening it's...emerald green eyes? She'd never seen a wolf with green eyes before. She noticed it had spikes sprouting from the back of it's head too...hedgehog spikes. This animal was some sort of mixed breed between a wolf and a hedgehog. A behemoth hedgehog with wolf features, it was a bizarre combination. And Amy couldn't help but spot a foolish grin rise upon it's lips, she studied closer, that grin sparked a streak of recognition in her heart, it looked awfully familiar.

Suddenly, another wolf from the pack snapped at it's leg. The beast roared in anguish, using it's huge hands to grab the wolf by the scruff of its fur. It barked attempting to steal another bite, but the beast was far more superior as it threw the wolf into a tree. It fell unconscious instantly. At the same time the hedgehog monster turned to face the others, by then the rest of the pack turned tail and retreated, running away into the night squealing out of fright.

Then the beast collapsed.

Amy rushed to it's side without having second thoughts. She dared to turn it's body over. It looked distressed, gripping onto it's left leg in agony with it's eyelids squeezed shut. Then, as hard as a smack from her own hammer, Amy came to a shocking realization. She absorbed in the rest of it's appearance; blue fur, but not smooth and tinted with grey hairs in some places. Red shoes with spikes as sharp as thorns. And garnet green eyes, exactly like Sonic's pair...

"Oh, Sonic..." Amy reached out her right hand to stroke back one of his ears. "You shouldn't have done that."

"And let the wolves attack you?" He growled. His gaze fluttered open, revealing those dazzling spheres hidden beneath.

"But you're hurt."

An tiny, bashful grin pursed his lips. "I don't really care."

"Well I _do_ care!" Amy removed her right hand from his head, ripping off a piece of her coat. She hopped over him to get to his leg. There actually wasn't that much blood pouring from the wound surprisingly, which was a very good sign. Hurriedly she gently lifted Sonic's leg and tied the material around it, covering the injury as best as she could. After that she dabbed around the bandage, cleaning up what blood was left using her sleeve.

Amy looked over at Sonic who laid there curled in a ball, his eyes were shut again, and it looked as if he was about to drift off to sleep. "Better?" Amy asked softly, she couldn't help herself but admire his angel like face, his cute cheeks, even when he was injured she could still point out his adorable features.

The werehog nodded. Allowing his body to snuggle into the leaves and grass that acted like a mattress around him. "Why did you follow me?"

"I saw you twice outside my window, I had to check I wasn't going crazy."

Another cocky grin grew on his face. "No change there."

The pink hedgehog wanted to playfully punch his arm but decided against it. Considering the state he was in she didn't want to hurt him even more, or inflict even the slightest discomfort. She ran her hand through her salmon quills, getting her fingers stuck in between a few knots. That was when she remembered she hadn't brushed it for a couple of days.

Amy didn't say anything back, but inside she was growing as brightly as a lantern. She loved it when they joked together. It was one of those moments where she was scared to continue the joke in fear that she might end up killing the joke, because that's what always happened.

"We need to get you back to my house," she said after a long period of silence. Sonikku's eyes shot open, staring directly at Amy, her heart fluttered like a butterfly, but it was short lived when he scoffed "I can't move."

"Well I can't leave you here," suddenly, a brilliant idea occurred to her. "I know! I'll guard you. You rest and I'll stay watch."

Sonic's brow crinkled in uncertainty. "Amy..."

"No, really! I can do this." The pink hedgehog smiled, and Sonic couldn't help but give into her charm. She had the eyes of a puppy, and with those eyes gazing down at him so sweetly how could he possibly say no?

"Fine," Sonic shifted himself into a more comfortable position. Tucking both hands underneath his head. "But you have to wake me up if you see anything."

Amy beamed. "No problem!"

But of course...staying up late was a task that was easier said than done. Maybe for others it was easy. But soon you would have thought that exhaustion would eventually catch up to you. _Can't sleep. Don't sleep_. Half an hour later Amy sat staring into the distance with shattered eyes. Seeming as before she was wide awake, now she felt the complete opposite.

_Just my luck. _She thought. It was so typical. Lazily, she turned her head in his direction. Sonic was utterly soundless, snoozing softly in a bed of wildlife. The bleeding from his wound had stopped, now and then she checked on the bandage when she had nothing else to do.

Slowly, slowly. Amy could feel herself dropping off. Part of her didn't want to sleep at all, because she wanted to watch Sonic sleep. But the majority of her body was forcing her to close her eyes.

_Although.._. The pink bubblegum girl admired his precious face. _He does look quite cold lying there on his own_. A heavy sigh escaped her lips. _And his arms do look inviting._ What the hell. Amy gave in. She couldn't put off sleep no more.

Gently, she slivered into the space beside him, snuggling into his chest, into the inviting warmth that it provided. With the amount of shaggy fur stringing from his body it didn't surprise her that he didn't need a blanket. He was like a living radiator, never turning cold. Then to her astonishment, Sonic's arms moved around her petite waist, hugging her body closer. She didn't know whether he was conscious of doing this or not - the thought did cross her mind. As Amy inhaled a lungful of his breath pampering her skin. She had to physically stop herself from yelping. Her jade orbs expanded and sweat broke from her forehead. _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! _Okay, chill. Amy. Chill.

To be brutally honest, Amy had never been this close to Sonic before. The only time she got this close was whenever she pounced on the blue blur. Then she would see a dust cloud blinding her vision, but now? Now was a different story. She could hug him freely without a care in the world. Amy sighed happily, gazing up at the nights sky once again, admiring all of it. Counting the stars all over again. And that was the last thing she remembered doing before falling asleep.


	6. Dance With The Devil

_**Notes:**_

Firstly, I give credit to the song "Love The Way You Lie" by the artists Rihanna. I've used lyrics of this song at the beginning of my story, the song **does not** belong to me, I have used the lyrics purely for your entertainment to set the mood and for my enjoyment/inspiration. This is a Dark SonAmy oneshot, my first Dark SonAmy. This was requested by someone on deviantART a long time ago. ^^ I hope you like it as much as they did.

**~x~**

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright._

_Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised._

_Even angels have their wicked schemes._

_And you take that to new extremes. _

_But you'll always be my hero,_

_Even though you've lost your mind._

Sonic was unstoppable.

No. Not Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic the hedgehog wasn't here anymore. He dissolved away like rain water into the filth, into the god forsaken emptiness of his untamed soul. Crumbling until he just became a pile of ash on the floor. No. Sonic the hedgehog wasn't with us anymore.

Dark Sonic was instead.

Dominating anything he laid his eyes on, he was like a fire breathing dragon that escaped from it's castle, just like in those fairy tales. And don't get me wrong, I was scared, maybe creeping beyond the level of fear. But all in all, I knew that I was frightened for his life more than my own.

I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this, but all I know is that throughout the years I've known him, he's picked me up, breathed life into me whenever I was down. Not only did he do that, he rescued me from danger, no matter how treacherous the road was. Countless of times he turned up either late or on time, willing to save me. At the end of the day I owed my life to him. I mean let's face facts, I lived everyday standing by his side, even if he didn't want me there I'd still come running if I heard him scream. Falling at his feet like a slave, awaiting for an order...What more could a guy want?

I don't think he realizes how much he means to me, I don't think he has the slightest clue. You know, considering the fact that he ignores my date requests and runs away from me whenever I start to tread into his personal bubble.

But I say that I owe my life to him...today is that day.

Within a matter of mere seconds Dark bought three military soldiers down to their knees. And after pouncing into the air, he was at it again. A small army of humans invaded Station Square and destroyed most of Eggman's minions. Luckily, the doctor himself hadn't done a runner, at least not yet. But Sonic had transformed into the monster he was trying to avoid for so long. What triggered his fury to bubble over breaking point was the sight of his best friend dying before his eyes. And when I say 'best friend' I mean Chris. Christopher Thorndyke. Sonic's human friend who was like family to him. Eggman murdered the young boy in cold blood, in front of everyone on live television, he did it to get his point across to the world that he was not the kind of man to mess with. And it was also his 'important message' to Sonic that the doctor was back in business doing what he does.

Exhaustion robbed my lungs of the breath I had within me, I felt the weight beneath my legs give way, collapsing heavily on my knees like the falling soldiers dying around me. My mind couldn't process the shocking realization of Christopher's murder. That act was unforgivable, something that wouldn't be forgotten. It was also a savage move on the doctor's behalf, not even Shadow the hedgehog would downgrade himself like that. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was Eggman's final warning telling us that he was done playing mister-nice-guy. He meant serious business. And serious business he will get with Dark roaming the streets.

My chest burned as I tried to steal back the oxygen. Both hands shot up to clench the middle, where my heart was beating rapidly as fast as a cheetah could run. The feeling of fabric between my fingers as my grip tightened felt alien. My eyes looked directly ahead, through a blurry vision.

I saw the outline of the dark hedgehog streak through the atmosphere, slashing soldiers throats with his bare hands as if his fingernails were made of knifes. He fought like a mindless beast desperate to escape a near death experience, although he moved elegantly on his killing spree. I couldn't help but admire his grace. The way he spun to face his next contestant, the flash of detest glimmering in his...I don't even think he has eyes anymore. In fact, I don't even know what they are.

On hands and knees I crawled towards the destruction, closer to Sonic - no, I meant Dark Sonic. _This is not your Sonic. _I chanted inside my head, over and over. I kept reminding myself of that fact, because I got so used to him sometimes. I forgot how dangerous he really could be, like right now. For some reason I had an on going urge to get as close to him as possible, I didn't know why or how this occurred, but it was digging in my gut. Like a strong pull on my body, telling me to get closer.

_This is not your Sonic. _I felt my stomach lurch at the thought. I had to do something to stop this madness.

The nearer I got, I slowly felt the timeless air become thinner. The sensation was horrible, like trying to swallow something big but not quite getting it down all the way. I carried on crawling, refusing to give up. Until suddenly an icy chill brushed past my naked shoulders, which caused me to stop. The cold felt like needles stabbing my arms, it didn't hurt at all, it was just slightly ticklish. But I stopped because I could sense an odd change in the atmosphere, as if something had moved out of place.

Squinting through the thick dust clouds I saw no signs of life. This made me panic. Instantly wondering about Dark's whereabouts. I concluded in my head that if I couldn't see him, that meant he was hunting for another military soldier, so that he could make them suffer, possibly kill him too if he wanted.

Then I felt hands roughly grab my shoulders. Their touch connected with my flesh and it felt hot with the amount of fighting they've done. Despite this it still managed to send shockwaves down my spine. The sensation felt incongruous as their fingertips spread along the line of my collarbone, learning every curve. I stuttered as those hands lifted me off the floor effortlessly. Gently being placed on my feet. I knew who it was before I heard them speak, I could feel his presence lingering like trickles of acid in the back of my skull, dripping until there was nothing left to spill.

"He'll kill you too, you know." His voice sounded like nails screeching down a blackboard, cringe worthy and deadly. My eyes widened at the sound of it piercing through me, frozen in my place, unable to think or find my voice. Slowly, I turned around, managing to breathe a one word question, "Sonic..."

Then he looked up.

Looking directly at me. And I mean, _directly_ at me, as if he was looking deep into my soul.

Dark's features of fury and depression disappeared the moment he laid eyes on me. The tension around his white gaze decreased, softening, and this change in the brute threw me off my guard. It was only his expression, but to me that was a dramatic change. As if he'd realized something. As if he'd realized he was talking to me...there goes my heart again. Thudding loudly in my chest.

Though this was short lived as I blinked, and all that tenderness dissolved away. He change back to the heartless hedgehog I saw killing people moments ago. Suddenly he took a dangerous step forward. I didn't dare to move back out of fear, so I stayed in the same place holding my breath, hoping that he wouldn't hurt me. I mean, he wouldn't actually hurt me right? He couldn't. Because I'm Amy...and he told me that he'd protect me...no matter what.

His right hand shot out in front of my eyes, closing around my entire throat tightly. His fingers felt like rope tied around my neck, hanging me from a string, suffocating the life out of my lungs. I gasped out loud more in fright than discomfort. All the while Dark continued glaring at me with the eyes of the devil, searching, always searching.

"Sonic isn't here anymore," he hissed venomously.

_This is not your Sonic..._

"He is," my voice squeaked. I was beginning to become light headed. "I know he is. He's buried in there somewhere, trying to get out."

Dark snarled in outrage, he released my throat before shoving me away. I staggered with a head feeling as light as a feather, both hands nursed the soreness of my throat. But luckily there was no red mark or handprint, which was somewhat a relief. I coughed, getting rid of the massive lump. Knowing deep in the back of my mind I had to keep trying to get through to the blue hedgehog trapped inside this monster.

"Listen -"

"Your wasting your time." The untamed male dismissed me instantly, turning his back as if he was saying through body language '_leave me alone_'. I kept pushing on, getting beyond the point of not caring about my own safety. All that mattered right now was getting my Sonic back. That's all I wanted.

"Sonic..."

"Sonic isn't here!" His body swirled round, automatically rising his left hand. I knew what he was about to do before I shielded both hands over my face, bracing myself to be backhanded by an inhuman god, bracing myself for a stinging pain to throb through my temple or somewhere on my head...

Minutes droned on, and I felt nothing.

Peeking between my fingers I saw him looking lost, as if stuck between two things. It was scary to imagine what type of things he was thinking, and what kind of emotions too. Despite anger, maybe despair. Pain. Hate. Although I could have sworn I saw a flicker of mercy in those white eyes. A hint of the old Sonic coming through. Dark's hand hovered in the air momentarily, as I continued feeling pinned in place by his presence. I bit my bottom lip. Unsure on how to approach him. If I should speak or remain mute, either one of those choices could decide my fate.

"See," I began in a small voice, relaxing my arms from my face as he stared. He never stopped searching for a way out. "You hesitated. That means Sonic still exists. He's telling you not to hurt me." There was a constant battle raging on in his eyes, a war with himself. He was confused, lost in the darkness. In a bottomless pit of who he really was. I could see the transformation happening in his face as my words sunk into his system.

His hand gradually lowered, at the same time I felt myself relaxing a bit more. I was as safe as I could possibly be at the moment. Then all of a sudden his white eyes expanded, he suddenly lurched forward as if he was going to throw up, both hands crossed over his stomach, clamping his body hard. I took a step back as Dark started throwing himself around, grunting, his eyes squeezed shut, in an attempt to block out whatever caused him pain. He staggered, lunging unexpectedly in my direction. Again, I leapt back. Uncertain on what was going on.

"You heard me the first time, don't you dare lay a hand on Amy!" His voice drastically changed back to normal, into a voice I knew all too well...then it changed again. Back into Dark Sonic's voice. "Be quiet!" It wasn't until then I realised Sonic the hedgehog was fighting back. His body was swapping between the forms, both of them battling inside the mind to try and dominate the other. He collapsed heavily on his knees, lurching over with his arms still wrapped around his stomach.

Bewildered to my gut, I took a step forward as his groans grew softer. The sound of my footsteps echoed all around the world like the echo of a drum dying in the distance. "Sonic..."

The hedgehog lifted his head gradually, and as his eyelids fluttered open, I was greeted by a ravishing pair of bloodshot eyes.

My knees immediately turned into jelly falling on the ground in front of my hero. "Sonic! Your okay!" But there was still one problem. I realized his fur hadn't changed back to it's normal royal blue, it remained black. My gaze drifted over his body, puzzled. "Your fur..."

"What have I done?" Sonic's voice sounded so tiny, it shot me dead like a bullet to the head, causing my heart to race. It killed me to see him like this. Looking so helpless like a chained animal. I could only imagine what was going on inside of him. Had Dark Sonic gone now? Was he in dormant? It was very hard to tell what was happening, and I was still unsure on what to do. Sonic looked around his surroundings, spotting the dead G.U.N soldiers bleeding or unconscious. His eyes widened in horror at the sight. What on earth was he thinking?

"I did this...?" He questioned quietly, mostly talking to himself than to me.

"Sonic," I whispered.

"I did all of this?" This time he looked at me with battered orbs, and I swear in that moment if I could, I would have crumbled and flown away with the wind.

"Dark Sonic is the one who did this." I said, trying to lighten his mood. "It wasn't Sonic the hedgehog."

"Thanks." He said almost smiling, but the corners of his lips didn't quite touch his eyes. "But there's no changing the fact that I was Dark Sonic."

For the first time in my life - and probably in his life - he looked broken. His green orbs were dull, as if they drowning in an never ending grief. This side tormented him. I knew Sonic hated showing emotion, he was so used to being the powerful one, the one that everyone could rely on. The one who never cracked under pressure. But now, right here, I was experiencing a side of the blue blur that no one ever saw. It was as if he'd stepped from one body into another, becoming someone else. I also noticed that his face looked young again, which was bizarre. His features transformed into the young hedgehog I first met and fell in love with years ago.

There was pure agony eating away in that gaze, this murdered me like hell. But what hurt the most was that I couldn't do anything to help except comfort him, hoping that he'd gradually change back into his normal self...eventually.

"We can still fight Eggman, but not like this." Just as I said that his emerald gems narrowed, remembering why he had lost himself in the first place, and it was now that I realized I said the wrong thing. His pupils dissolved away along with the beautiful green I adored so much, turning white once more. My heart backflipped as a spark of dread zapped through my chest.

"No!" Sonic shouted, a ghostly aura began to glow like fireflies around his inky fur. I watched on in horror. His hedgehog spikes poked higher like a cat's hair standing on end. But after all of this, I still couldn't get over the sight of his eyes...

A darkness.

The darkness. It still refused to let him go.

Now I had no choice. "No! Don't do it!" I leapt onto him, fastening my arms around his middle. His fur brushed my cheek and it felt rough. The aura gave off such a bizarre sensation in my body. It was a type of fuzzy feeling you got when you felt dehydrated, a feeling where you felt like you didn't have a soul. I held Dark in his place, doing my best to weigh him down so that I could prevent him from doing anything drastic. But to my surprise he just stayed there, his unmoving, soulless eyes glaring at me. His heartless nature scared me.

"You can't stop me!" As he spoke he possessed the voice of a demon, deep and ghastly. It sounded so, so wrong on many levels. It was spiteful, ravenous, nasty, and utterly cruel. It brought a lump to rise up in my throat.

"Your right. Only you can do that. Please Sonic. Don't do this."

My muscles tightened, bracing myself for him to either strike me or struggle. Instead he did the opposite. The tension built in his form gradually relaxed, out of the corner of my vision, I watched his jet black fur fade out like a transition into cobalt blue. The purple aura withering away with it. Removing away from his chest I looked up, and to my relief I saw Sonic the hedgehog looking back at me sorrowfully, eyes glistening like diamonds in the low rays of the sun that sunk into the horizon behind us. I couldn't help myself but smile a little bit.

He released the darkness.

"Your right," The blue hedgehog choked on his words, his jaw clenched, cursing his own emotions from trying to surface. "I can't fight Eggman like that. That's not what Chris would have wanted."

"Exactly!" I let go of him completely and sat back on my feet. "Christopher would have wanted you to save the world, not destroy it."

A few minutes passed in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all, in fact it was quite blissful. I felt proud of myself that I'd done such a good and difficult task; I stopped Dark Sonic. That's something no one has ever been able to accomplish. Sonic looked up from staring at his knees for the majority of that silence.

He face seemed to smile. Those garnet gems so full of appreciation. I found myself becoming lost in a jungle of green.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Always." I whispered.


	7. Thinking Out Loud

**Pairing:** Sonic and Amy.

**Setting:** Sonic Boom universe.

**Notes: T**his is based off one of my Boom!SonAmy posts on Tumblr ( post/108777843062/pkpeachbomber-knucklesjunior-sidekick) that got 145 notes. Personally I didn't expect it to get loads of notes, nor did I expect people to comment on it. But, one comment from a friend brought an idea to mind for a fanfic, so I guess this is dedicated to her for being such a genius! It might be short but I'm sure none of you mind, please enjoy and stick around for more SonAmy oneshots.

**~x~**

Amy gawked in horror as the blue hedgehog received a hit to his gut that she knew was perilous. At the same moment, Sonic forced his body down to form a ball, spinning directly into the core of the machine built to defeat him, created by the hands of the delirious Doctor Eggman.

Sonic dented the robot's metal surface, bouncing off before coming back as fast as a falcon. With one last push, his body wrenched through the robot's chest, leaving behind a huge hole with electricity spurting from it. Its insides snapped and cracked like broken bones, then it made its final sound, heavily falling on it's back. The buzzing of live wire deafened her, and the clouds of smoke suffocated her the minute the robot touched the ground.

The smoke was so thick she couldn't see through it, but blinded or not, that didn't matter. Amy didn't care at all about the conditions surrounding her; she ran into the murky abyss towards the body that was already crumbling. Voices called her name, trying to break down the barrier that blocked her conscious from accessing the real world, maybe it was Sticks, maybe it was Knuckles, or Tails who tried following her.

Tears brimmed her eyes, she sucked inhaled deeply to aid her heavy breathing. Her chest heaved and tightened, refusing to give into the blistering in her lungs. Though it didn't take long until she could see him, and the closer she got, the more clearer the outline of his body became, emerging from the smoke that continued to rise.

He was lying on his back with his face looking up at the sky, his arms rested lifelessly by his sides. Amy's knees eventually buckled, and the pain she felt in them overpowered her joints as she allowed herself to fall.

"S-Sonic..." she crawled next to him, trying to see through her thick tears rolling down her cheeks. Her voice must've sounded so distant to those eyes she loved so much. Even Sonic's chest wasn't moving, and that was her sign, telling her she was too late.

The female hedgehog reached out both hands - but halted because for some reason she felt she couldn't touch him. As if touching him would poison her skin like the plague. Even though she was aching to be close to him, she disliked the idea of touching his dead body. Moments later the running footsteps of her friends came from behind, their voices also stopped dead in her ears once they noticed their fallen friend.

"No..." Tails managed to say, his voice barely hit a whisper. Sticks clasped both hands over her mouth in astonishment and Knuckles was the only one who didn't try to express himself verbally, instead his silence was a way of showing how he felt. A sharp pain emerged through Amy's gut, so strong she thought she was going to vomit.

"I..." she choked, "I know you can't hear me, but there are a few things I'd like to say. I mean, now is the only chance I'll get to express myself." She could feel the unwanted emotion welling up inside her body, other times she would beg the feeling to go away, but right now she welcomed it. Slowly Amy lost her rhythm with her breath as her face got tight and her vision blurred. Then she let go and allowed her sorrow to wash away with her tears. "I've never told you how much you've changed my life, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You've taught me how to hope even when things get bad, you never doubt me even when I doubt myself, and you've accepted me for who I am despite my imperfections."

Amy's gaze fluttered down to look at Sonic's face, those orbs she often got lost within were hidden away, probably never to open again, which was a painful reminder of how much she was going to miss them. "I love you," those words poured out too quickly, and they sounded rather hoarse than she expected. "I always have done since the day we met." Then just when she was about to crumple into oblivion, he smiled.

His lips crawled up his cheeks and transformed into a toothy grin. If he had been dead, of course he wouldn't be breathing, but looking at him now, Amy saw the air being restored back in his lungs, as if her confession of love had brought him back to life. She wanted to throw herself on him and wrap her arms around his neck, to breathe in his scent and nuzzle into the softness of his fur. But she didn't.

Midst her confusion, she barely managed to hear Sonic's dainty chuckling, before his eyelids fluttered open. He was staring directly at her still wearing that contagious smile of his. "I totally knew it."

"Sonic!" The remainder of his friend's gasped loudly in a mixture of disbelief and amazement, whilst Amy remained dumbfounded, trying to piece together what was happening around her, until eventually, a small smile decorated her lips as it all clicked into place.

A flood of excitement shot through her and Amy surged forward, carelessly throwing both arms around him, they crashed onto the floor due to the full force of her body. Although before hitting his head, Sonic managed to balance himself using his left elbow on the ground whilst his spare arm was occupied by Amy's waist. He cocooned her torso, laughing wholeheartedly at the way her tears still leaked into his fur like a hole in a bucket, but these he knew, these were her tears of contentment.

All of them misunderstood the situation and instantly presumed the worst. Though Amy had never doubted Sonic before, during those few minutes she did begin to doubt, and that was more surprising than knowing Sonic wasn't dead. In fact, the more she thought about it, a certain warmth charred her cheeks, as she realized she was embarrassed by what she just said a few minutes ago. If she'd known that Sonic wasn't gone, she wouldn't have admitted any of her feelings out loud.

Everything was going too fast, so before Amy took the chance to process anything, she bowed her head, closing the short gap that hung between them. Her lips parted lightly, before brushing his mouth hesitantly with her own, as if scared he was going to pull away.

At first Sonic's shoulders stiffened. But then, he reclined before shutting his eyes. Their kiss grew longer but not enough to fulfill their need for one another. The softness of his mouth pushed out the rest of her friends, consuming her breath like a black hole, they just became a dust of timeless air, hovering. Amy shivered when his hand rubbed up her back, the hand that lingered on the curve of her waist. She couldn't help but smile against his lips at the nice feeling it brought her. Unfortunately though, feeling a little light headed, they pulled away but still kept their foreheads together, butterflies still dancing in their stomachs and still in a daze.

Suddenly the noise coming from their friends destroyed their fantasy. But Sonic chose to ignore the comments such as "It's about time". Then finally Sticks added in, "Were they communicating or something?"

The blue hedgehog merely grinned, his breath stroked Amy's warm face. "I've been waiting for years to do that," he told her.


End file.
